Scratch Cat
Scratch Cat is very first character in the roster. Not only that, he's also the mascot of Scratch! Entrance Sprite Upload Scratch Cat is dragged onto the battlefield with a mouse, and is then plopped down. Special Moves Neutral B: Green Flag Scratch Cat will summon the green flag and will whack anybody nearby with it. Damage is 5% Side B: Surf's Up, Bro! Scratch Cat will jump onto a surfboard, summon a wave, and ride a wave towards the direction he's facing. Anybody hit by the wave will be knocked over and washed into the wave. Damage is 6%, wave damage is 1% per second if you're washed up in it. Up B: Anti-Gravity Scratch Cat will put on the space suit and gravity will turn off for him. He will then float in the air for 5 seconds, before gravity turns back to normal and Scratch Cat will fall onto any platform beneath him. Any enemy that Scratch Cat hits into while using this move will start to float up too. Down B: Backpack of Tricks Scratch Cat will put on his backpack, grab a single random sprite from it, then throw it forwards. Mattering on what it is, there will be different effects. After using this attack, there's a 15 second cooldown. All possible sprites are below. Squirrel The squirrel will toss a few nuts at any nearby foes, then burrow underground, disappearing. Once the nut hits an enemy, it will fall to the floor. Scratch Cat can then pick up the nuts and eat them, a single nut healing him 3%. If any enemy picks up a nut, it will explode in their hands, dealing 4% damage. The nuts will disappear after 5 seconds. Cassy Cassy will start dancing. Any enemies nearby will be forced to join in the dance, allowing Scratch Cat to attack them without the enemy being able to fight back. Cassy will disappear after 7 seconds, freeing the enemies from the dance. Magic Carpet The magic carpet allows only Scratch Cat to pick it up. Once he picks it up, he hops onto it. That allows Scratch Cat to fly around anywhere in the battlefield. Scratch Cat can't be knocked off of it, but he can still use attacks. The Magic Carpet will disappear after 10 seconds, dropping Scratch Cat back into the battle. If he doesn't pick it up, it will disappear after 3 seconds. Cake The cake is simply a healing item, healing whoever eats it by 6%. However, anybody can eat the cake. Giga Giga will grab the nearest enemy and stomp on them three times, each stop dealing 2%. After that, she will disappear. If no enemies are nearby, Giga will dash off the stage, knocking down anybody in her way. Anybody being hit by the dash will be dealt 3%. Hippo The hippo will fly around in the air with their leaf wings. The hippo will randomly dive into enemies, dealing 5% damage. The hippo will disappear after 10 seconds. Ball The ball is an object only Scratch Cat can pick up. If anybody else tries to, the ball will bounce off of them, dealing 4%. When Scratch Cat picks it up, he can throw it at an enemy. Once the ball hits an enemy, it will bounce off of them and land back into Scratch Cat's hand. The ball deals 6% damage. Scratch Cat can only throw it 3 times. After the 3rd time, the ball will bounce off of Scratch Cat and fly away. If you leave the ball alone, it will disappear after 6 seconds. Block Letters Three to six letters will appear. Each letter will be flung at a random enemy. Each letter will do 6%. However, if the letters all together spell a real word, then the letters will do 10% instead. T-Rex The T-Rex will let out a roar, before stomping around. Being stomped on will Bury the enemy. The T-Rex may also bite a nearby enemy, dealing 4%. The T-Rex will disappear after 10 seconds. Final Smash: Project Editor Scratch Cat will trap all enemies in the project editor. There, Scratch Cat can summon multiple enemies from his Backpack of Tricks without the 15 second cooldown and mess with the battlefield by changing the platforms. This Final Smash ends after 20 seconds. Custom Moves Neutral B Custom 1: MIT Flag (Has shorter range and does only 3%, but if it hits several times, meaning it does 9% overall.) Custom 2: Stop (Does no damage, but makes the enemy freeze for 2 seconds. Now has a 3 second cooldown.) Side B Custom 1: Car (Moves more faster, but there's no wave.) Custom 2: ??? Up B Custom 1: Scratch Bat! (Allows you to do most standard attacks, but the move lasts for only 3 seconds.) Custom 2: Flying (This makes you move faster and you're able to control your movements more, but it only lasts for 3 seconds.) Down B Custom 1: ??? Custom 2: ??? Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Jab - Standard Punch, Standard Kick, ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? KO SFX KO SFK 1: Scratch Cat lets out a distressed meow. KO SFK 2: Scratch Cat will yell out "Oh no!" Star KO SFK: Scratch Cat will call out "Help!" as his voice slowly fades away. Screen KO SFK: Scratch Cat will have a sad face as he sadly meows. Taunts Up: Scratch Cat with pull out the MIT flag, wave it a few, times, then put it away. Side: Scratch Cat will turn into his Powerpuff form and sing "Scratch Cat, fighting crime!" After that, he will turn back normal. Down: Scratch Cat will pull out a list, check a few things off of it, then put it away. All Victory Poses and Failure/Clap Victory 1: Scratch Cat will take a picture of himself doing a happy pose, then put it in his scrapbook. Victory 2: Scratch Cat will fly a few times in a circle, then blast away. Victory 3: Scratch Cat will do a dance with the Scratch mascots. Lose/Clap: The Cut tool will float over to Scratch Cat and delete him. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Picture Trophy Description Scratch Cat is the mascot of Scratch, the website Super Smash Bros Scratch is based off of! He has been on so many adventure, that he learned how to fight well. Not only does he use various tools to fight his foes, he also can sometimes call for help using his Backpack of Tricks! This all may sound strange, but it's just all in a day's work for Scratch Cat. Extras Icon Scratch Logo. Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Scratch Cat's ears and top part of his head. Trophy TBA Crowd Cheer Sc-ratch! Palette Swaps Trivia * The name of Scratch Cat's Down-B, Backpack of Tricks, is based off of Felix the Cat's Magic Bag, which Felix sometimes calls his "little bag-of-tricks". * Most of Scratch Cat's special attacks are based off of his Vacation Scrapbook. Not only that, but one of his victory poses is based off of it. * The song Scratch Cat sings during his side taunt is based off of the beginning of the Powerpuff Girls theme song, which are "Powerpuff Girls, fighting crime!" Category:Characters